


Daichi overhearing his s/o give relationship advice

by uhm_whatamidoing



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /Reader, Fluff, Gen, headcanons, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm_whatamidoing/pseuds/uhm_whatamidoing
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Can you do fluff headcanons for Daichi Sawamura of him overhearing his s/o giving relationship advice to Yachi and Kiyoko?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963795
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Daichi overhearing his s/o give relationship advice

  * You, Yachi, and Kiyoko were gathering together to make a meal for the boys
  * Y'all wanted to reward them for their hard work
  * You were gathered in your kitchen and you had forgotten that Daichi was supposed to come over
  * Yachi had brought up your relationship with the captain and had started to ask you about it and just relationships in general
  * ~~Kiyoko was also curious but she’d never outright ask~~
  * You just smiled and answered Yachi’s questions until she got to one in particular
  * “How did you know when you loved Daichi?”
  * At that point Daichi quietly walked in, he had texted you and you didnt answer so he assumed you were doing something ~~he was gonna scare you~~
  * As he creeps into the hall next to your kitchen, he hears you recalling one of your guys’ dates
  * You had decided to prepare a picnic but you had made one flaw, you didnt check the forecast before hand
  * You guys had been sitting and eating for about 15 minutes before dark clouds rolled in and it started pouring
  * Daichi, being the peach he is, grabbed the basket and your hand and dragged you two under the awning of a cafe near the park
  * By the time you made it under the awning, you were devastated
  * How could you have made that mistake
  * Daichi was quick to notice your trembling lip and quickly set the basket down and grabbed your hand again, pulling you into the rain
  * He then pulled you close and started swaying in the street, whispering into your ear about how it’s not your fault and how you could still have fun
  * He spend 20 minutes trying to make you laugh and spinning you around the street
  * That day, you decided that you loved him
  * As you finished the story, ~~Yachi is literally gushing and Kiyoko is quietly fawning~~ Daichi walked around the corner and basically tackles you in a hug
  * You recounting that day was probably the cutest thing he’d ever seen
  * He never knew that _that_ was the moment you fell in love but now that he knows, it makes sense
  * It’s frankly adorable and he tells you such
  * ~~And now all he can think about is you telling that same story to your children~~



**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr  
> @/uhm-whatamidoing


End file.
